Tamaki's Secret
by Storm Blackheart
Summary: The Host Club Knows that Tamaki is hiding something from them. He's pushing them away and his smile is fading. they plan to confront him but before they can Kyoya finds out. and its the last thing they could have imagined.it's their worst Fear.  Not Yaoi


The Host Club was over for the day and the Hosts were cleaning up the room in silence before they went home. Well sort of, because in reality the only person focusing on the clean up from their Jungle Theme Day was the clubs King, Tamaki, everyone else was half heartedly cleaning while all the time keeping one eye on their beloved King.

The king had not been acting like himself over the last few weeks. It had started off with Haruhi and Kyoya noticing that Tamaki's actions and antics had become more subdued but slowly the rest of the club had noticed to, they had also notice that the changes in his behaviour were getting worse. These days even though he still acted like his normal self during club hours, entertaining and romancing all their customers, once the club had finished he seemed to lose all his normal flair and energy. There were no more crazy plans, no wild out bursts and what was really worrying was that today when Hikaru and Kaoru had tried to provoke him about Haruhi he had barely reacted. Also he had begun to spend less and less time with them; it was almost like he was slowing drifting away from them.

They had all decided that this had to stop and they were planning to confront him today. Well to be more accurate Kyoya was going to confront him while the others lent their support. They had agreed that since Kyoya was Tamaki's best friend, that he would be the one to ask. They had planned to sit down and talk to him once the clean up was done.

Unfortunately fate had other plans and was about to throw them into chaos.

As Tamaki was taking one of chairs off to the side room he caught his shin on the edge of the table, causing him to over balance and crash into the ground. The others ran to help him to his feet but as Kyoya reached him he noticed a small white pill bottle that had fallen out of Tamaki's pocket. He picked it up curiously but as he read the label his heart stopped.

He knew this medicine, it was an experimental cancer treatment that was being trialled at one of his family hospitals. Tamaki had cancer..., but why hadn't he told them and...why was he taking this drug? The only reason he would be taking it is if he had stopped responding to all other treatments. Kyoya froze, terrified by where his logic had lead him. Tamaki was dying.

Tamaki looked up from the floor wondering why Kyoya had frozen and saw the bottle in his hand.

"Give that back" said Tamaki holding out his hand

Kyoya looked at him "are these yours?" he knew it was a pointless question as Tamaki's name was on the bottle but he asked anyway.

Tamaki refused to answer and just stood there with his hand out. Kyoya took this as a yes. With a shaking hand he put the bottle in the kings hand.

How long..." demanded Kyoya his voice breaking "how long have you been taking these?"

"I..." he sighed in defeat "about a month"

"A MONTH" cried Kyoya

Tamaki nodded

"Why didn't you tell me?" He accused

"Because it's none of your business!" yelled Tamaki angrily

Kyoya froze in shock and Tamaki knew instantly that he had made a huge mistake.

Kyoya straighten his face becoming cold.

"None of my business," he said the words as if he could not believe that they existed, he closed his eyes for a second as if trying to control his thoughts "I'm sorry it appears as if I have been confused for so time now, I thought I was your friend." Accused Kyoya. Tamaki couldn't even speak as Kyoya looked him straight in the eyes. Unfortunately Kyoya took his lack of response as confirmation of his worst fears.

"You know you were the first person who I ever considered my friend, you were the first and only person who I trust completely and I thought that you trusted me, but apparently I am mistaken."

No...Kyoya wait... said Tamaki weakly trying to stop him but Kyoya moved towards the door.

"You said that this club was like your family and that it was important to you, what a lie. If we are your family why would you push us away at a time like this? Don't think we haven't noticed, how could we not. The person we all call friend and brother slowly pushing us aside like we mean nothing to him."

"No" cried Tamaki "You guys mean everything to me"

"don't bother lying, if you care about us the way we all care about you, you would be holding us close at a time like this not pushing us away. What do you always say, _A club is like a family,_ Well so much for that...you obviously never believed it."

Tamaki couldn't speak; he had never seen Kyoya so angry or hurt.

"You know, I always considered you as my best friend, but it seems I am unworthy of calling you that." His voice cracking as his tears threatened his voice.

No, you are... Tamaki tried again but Kyoya cut him off

"If I was your best friend you would have come to me for help or even just come to me and tell me so I would be able to spend time with you before you..." His voice faded slightly as he was unable to say the last word, but then it became more angry as he continued. "But you didn't even think I was worthy of saying Goodbye to you, let alone spending time with you before your gone!" Kyoya was crying now unable to keep his mask in place.

Then he paused and pulled his voice into its political politeness and address Tamaki in a formal tone his words clear and sharp even though the tears were rolling down his face.

"I am sorry for taking you your precious time, Suou-san please accept my deepest apologies for disturbing you and feel free to forget my existence, because it is obvious that I hold no place of value in your life and I would hate to take up any more of your time" Then he slowly turned and made his way towards the door.

Tamaki felt a terrible pain shoot though his chest as Kyoya spoke, he knew that tone and the formality at which his closest friend addressed him was unbearable and what made it worse was that Kyoya was refusing to use his first name, had he just lost his best friend.

Please stop, called Tamaki, but Kyoya acted as if he couldn't hear and kept walking.

But just as he was about to walk out the door his thoughts poured out from his mind and despite the sobs that muffled them Tamaki heard them.

"I would have trusted you with my life, and you couldn't even trust me enough to let me say good bye." And with that he ran from the room before Tamaki could stop him.

The rest of the host club looked on is shock as their king crumpled to the ground by the door as his best friend ran from his sight.


End file.
